Trouble's Brewing
by Aquaformer
Summary: The war between Autobots and Decepticons is growing ever more dangerous...who will win the last battle to save the universe? Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This contains adult themes battle fighting, slash, mpreg. Rated M for a reason.


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. I am merely having fun writing Fiction using the characters. This contains slash and mpreg. If you don't like it, don't read. No harsh comments or flames. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Optimus sighed. This battle had not gone how he had expected it. Many were injured, including him. He hated war, but he kenw there was no other option for peace. The cons would never resolve things through diplomatic talks or treaties. They only knew violence, and Optimus knew that talking was out of the question. One didn't argue with a gun opinted in one's face, one fought back and fought back hard.

The part that hit Optimus hardest was that, like others, his sparkmate had taken a strong hit during this battle. Mirage was sedated and out cold as his systems were allowed to recover from a blast he took. The even harder part for Optimus to swallow was that his spark mate was found to be carrying sparklings. Optimus tried not to show how devastated he felt when he learned that.

And in trying to keep his own emotions in check, Optimus checked on several other bots who were injured. Jazz was being repaired, his mate Prowl right by his side. How Prowl had escaped any injury was puzzling in and of itself as he had fought in the battle as well. Optimus didn't ask as he had other bots to check on.

Elsewhere in the med bay, Hide was fighting with Ratchet about getting repaired for a battle wound. Optimus shook his head, as this was typical Ironhide who would rather limp than be seen in the med bay. Ratchet, though, knew how to handle this even as Hide's mate Bee watched. Bee hadn't been involved in the fight, but had nearly killed for bringing back the information about the con's attack. Optimus still couldn't figure out how Bee and Hide had become sparkmates, but it was not his job to question love or Primus.

Optimus moved on to see more of his soldiers being taken care of by the skilled medics. The only thing that struck Optimus as odd was how his mate had suffered the worst battle wounds. It was almost as if Megatron knew something about Mirage and Optimus but Optimus couldn't figure out how, as they had been so careful. Optimus finally headed back to his sedated mate. Mirage pulsed love and support even while he was out cold. Optimus felt it in his own spark and returned the pulses.

Ratchet, having finished with others, came over. "He took a pretty big hit, Optimus" Ratchet said.

"I know, he took the hit destined for me. I know because he shoved me aside" Optimus said.

"He knew that protecting the Prime was of utmost importance, as we all have it programmed into us, well, those of us who are Autobots" Ratchet explained, glad that his own mate Darkwing had been unable to go into battle.

"I just wish he realized that in being my mate means he is just as entitled to such protection" Optimus said.

"Optimus, Mirage may have been sparked a tower bot, but he learned that no one is entitled to anything unless one earns it themselves. Why did he learn that? Because Jazz, a bot from the wrong side of the tracks, taught Mirage that. Mirage ran away from home as a sparkling with his twin Illusion and both were found and raised by Jazz before and after Jazz bonded to Prowl. Mirage is a special bot, and he understands more than you realize" ratchet said, having even helped Jazz occasionally with the three sparklings – Mirage, Illusion, and Wingspan – before Jazz met Prowl.

Optimus could only nod. "I just want to make sure he survives, as if he goes, so do I" Optimus said.

"Talk to him, he can hear you, Optimus" ratchet said before leaving the two. Optimus sighed, as he wasn't sure what to say. He stroked his mate's faceplates gently before talking of the day they had first met and how Optimus was stunned to meet a bot who vanish upon command. Optimus talked about how he had even seemed to have fallen for Mirage before Mirage was old enough to decide if he wanted to bond to another bot. Optimus talked about all the happy memories that he had even in the short time they had known each other and bonded, hoping that it would help. Optimus also vowed that he would get Megatron back for this.

Mirage, though out of it, listened as he heard the memories. Mirage smiled inside his processor as he listened. The memories meant a lot to him as well. He was fighting and fighting hard, but the sedative was too strong for him and he wasn't strong enough yet to come to. He pulsed love and joy through the bond, letting Optimus know that the illusionist could hear this and appreciated it. Optimus also felt the strong fight deep inside Mirage. And in feeling that, Optimus felt better about the fact that this wasn't the end. It only meant that he would be stronger the next time he challenged Megatron in battle.

Meanwhile, at the other base, Megatron was pissed at how the day's events had unfolded. He had wanted to eliminate the Prime, but that stupid Illusionist bot had derailed that plan handily and another Illusionist bot had shot at Megatron and ripped a hole in Megatron's armor. Megatron was in a sour mood and he was determined to take it out on anyone he could get his mitts on. No Con was safe from Megatron's anger, particularly Starscream who seemed to take the brunt of the anger. All were beaten soundly except hook the medic, as someone needed to do damage control. Megatron vowed that the next time they met, he would slaughter Optimus and destroy all the Autobots who stood in his way of universal domination. It was only a matter of time.

_I will get you Prime, next time. You will not thwart me or my efforts again._


End file.
